The light you gave me
by SakuraJewelStar
Summary: Aichi is an ordinary middle student. But something makes her different. She is a girl, which is trying to act as a boy in school. Why does she hide her gender, is she shy about her appearance, reputation or does she have a dark past. She coincidentally met with kai toshiki, which was her childhood friend but hadn't realized yet because she lost her memory. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

The First Encounter

**Aichi 's POV**

"AICHI NIISAN! You're going to be late for school!" my sister, Emi screamed. I lazily came out of bed and went to the bathroom to change to my school attire.

As I came out of the bathroom, I sighed to myself, "Ah….another day getting bullied at school…." But then I took out my card or should I say lucky charm and said to myself, "But I won't give up, one day just one day I would be just like you blaster blade."

Suddenly, Emi screamed again, "Aichi! Did you faint in the bathroom or something! You're going to be late for school!"

I took out my watch and saw it was 7.15 in the morning, oh no… I'm gonna be late for school!

I quickly came down to the living room, took a bite of my bread and said," Sorry, I going now!

Emi then said," Bye Onee san!

I told her, "It's Onii san!"

Yes, I'm a girl, but I just love wearing pants, I don't like skirts or dolls, whenever I see those items, I cry, I 'll scream, I don't am I the one being too emotional or something.

Well, nobody had known this secret yet, except for mum but not emi. Nobody noticed

I ran as quickly as I can to school and made in time. When I came in, everybody was staring at me and whispering softly saying, "Hey, the scary cat finally showed up" "I bet his sister is much braver than him." I quickly stared down at the floor and quickly went to my seat.

As I took my seat suddenly my chair split into pieces and I fell to the ground everybody laughed at me. Morikawa, which was the gangster of the school said," Hey Ai~~~ what a silly little punny name you have, no wonder you're so weak and dumb that you didn't even notice that the chair was broken! You're such a loser!"

I didn't seem to care and I quickly went took another chair and ignored him, he screamed even louder bothering me; I was actually really scared so I quickly stared down at my desk and pretended to read a book.

Mr. Mark sensei's class

Sensei suddenly shouted out my name dramatically," Aichi Sendou! If you were in the second world war era, what would you do to stay alive and make a mark on history!"

I stood up staring down saying," Ummm….i guess I would make some escape routes where ever I go for emergency…

Suddenly everybody Laughed at my silly answer as if looking down on me, I quickly seated down and took out blaster blade to check him out. Ah….he really does look strong, i hope I can be like him….he really does look like those generals or dictator which ruled over the land similar to Winston Churchill in world war two.

After class, I was chased into the corner by Morikawa and Izaki. Then he said," Give me the card blaster blade right now!" I said stammering," W-wwhat do you mean….. I don't have it."

And suddenly he punched me continuously as I coughed out blood as he took the card saying," So long! Ai senpai! Ah…man I never knew a loser like you would have this kind of rare babies! Now Izaki let's go to card capital!"

As they left, I quickly stand on my feet saying to myself like a mantra," I've gotta get it back, it's the only thing that kept me living with a goal and purpose! It's important to me!"

I quickly ran to the destiny they called, "Card Capital", and hissed at them," Where is BLASTER BLADE! GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Well to say, everybody was shocked, especially Morikawa and Izaki. Then Morikawa suddenly grabbed me by the neck and said, " How dare you say that to the great Morikawa! HUH! Your card is nothing but trash, that's why I threw it away!"

I froze, I spoke timidly," Where is it…Are you joking with me…Where is it? Where is it! Suddenly a voice said," They're just lying to you, they didn't want to lose face." Showing blaster blade to me.

Then I lightened up saying," Blaster blade…."

When I wanted to take it back he snatched it back saying, "This card is won from a Cardfight and it can only be won back by a Cardfight."

I then said," W-well why don't you f-fight me?"

He was shocked but then his face softened smiling at me murmuring saying," You haven't changed had you?

I was scratching my head saying," what do you mean? I haven't seen you before."

Suddenly he had a pained expression, he then said," Never mind, let's just start."

**Kai's POV**

At Card Capital

As I was playing vanguard with some noob, call what his name again? Ah, screw that, he's gonna lose anyways.

After a few minutes or so,

"Ah, dammit I lost again!" Mori what's his name said.

I snatched the card immediately away from him, I was shocked, it was blaster blade! I immediately slammed the table took his collar and said," Where did you get this card! Tell me right now! Did you steal it from somebody else?" I asked hastily. Would it be him? Was it Aichi?

Suddenly somebody screamed or hissed," Where is BLASTER BLADE! GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

I hastily turned my head around, to notice him. He really did changed, now he's wearing glasses, he looks timid as usual but when he screamed he really was a totally different person.

He asked timidly where his card, blaster blade. While Mori what's his name said he threw it, which made him pale, as if his life had no purpose.

I then said," They're just lying to you, they didn't want to lose face." Showing blaster blade to him.

She was really happy seeing as if he had gone to heaven. When he stretched his hand to take it. I snatched it back saying to him that what's won in a Cardfight has to be won back.

So he immediately said he wanted to fight me, ah….he's still the same isn't he accepting challenges to protect what's precious to him. Suddenly I said," You hadn't changed a bit had you"

This made him curious, asking me what I was talking about. I mentally knocked myself, saying to myself damn it! You messed up! Suddenly I remembered that he lost his memory.

I had a pained expression, then I suddenly changed the subject by starting the game.

Author san: Hey! Sorry if this suck my first fan fiction here. Ok, I'm not gonna write the scene about the Cardfight between kai and aichi because I'm lazy to write it, I'm sure you all know it from the ride one "Vanguard of destiny" and I'm don't know the units for it.

PS: Kai personality maybe out of character okay because he has a soft spot for aichi in this fan fiction. I do not own Cardfight vanguard, It's owner owns it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate

Author's note: I won't be writing the Cardfight moment so I would write XXX as the fighting scene XX in the middle of the fight where they're talking and X which are the memories of aichi.

**Aichi's POV**

"Here." Kai said, giving blaster blade back to me."

"Why did you gave me back my card?"

He said, "You won't be complete without it right?"

I smiled back at him saying, "Yeah."

His expression lightened up saying, " Ok, let's start."

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

Why do I feel like I played this game before it feels so normal. It looks so familiar. Had I played this game before, if so why can't I remember it.

Why do I feel so comfortable with him, I never even met him. Argh, maybe it must be my brain. I pushed all the thoughts and concentrate on the game.

Kai asked, "It looks familiar doesn't it?"

I nodded my head, "How do you know?"

He then stopped and said, "Natural instinct. I'll start first."

XXX

XX

As we were playing, I suddenly felt a sting of pain. I saw many images about a blunette and a brunette, as I looked clearly, the brunette looks like the person I'm playing with and the blunette is me!

X

" Hey, ain't you a sissy Ai~~chan. You don't even dare to kick us and running away like an asshole. You're the kind of nerds which only knows how to read, read and read, you don't even know how to speak Japanese fluently in this time of age. Foreigner! Well that won't help a single thing in this situation." The team of boys said.

I watched them in fear. Why? Why was I so weak? Why was I so scared? Why am I treated like this? I quickly tried to run away from them, but I can't. Suddenly they kicked me, punched me and scratched me.

Suddenly, a brunette came in shouting, "Hey! You jerks! Stop beating him up! Or else I won't be nice towards you all." They quickly dropped me and ran away.

I was left there alone, full of scars. Later, the brunette the brunette came with a hand up, I was afraid but the warm smile made me trust him.

He then said, " Oh, look at you! You had been beaten up so badly! Let's get you to my place!"

I didn't know what he said but I nodded.

He gave me a piggy back ride back. As I was at his place, his mother asked with a gentle voice," Eh? Little boy, what's your name?" I didn't understand so, I spoke English saying, "_Sorry, but pardon my manner, I don't understand what are you saying because, I am a foreigner. Can you speak English?" _I said timidly.

She seemed to understood, while her son said, "Huh? Mommy, what is she saying?"

She then said, " She's speaking English, a language, which foreigners here commonly use here. It's an international language."

She then said," Ah child wait here and talk with Toshiki kun." I then walked forward slowly with my dictionary. Then when I was in front of him , I flipped the dictionary searching for the right words in Japanese and saying, " Um…..t-t-t-thank you f-for saving m-e. W-what i-s y-our na-m-me?

He then told me, "Don't worry, I won't laugh, my name is Toshiki Kai. You can call Toshiki senpai or kun. Sorry I'm not good in the language." He said in a sing-song style. His English wasn't fluent at all but I understood all of it.

Then I was like trying to pronounce his name right but failed. Then he then taught me how to pronounce his name. We had lots of fun as he told me jokes and played with me.

Then after his mum helped me with my wound, he piggy backed me home.

As I got home, he gave me a card, then he said, "Here, take this."

I was wondering what is it supposed to do. Then he said, " See that! You have a strong warrior with you, you are him,with this you can protect people which are important to you."

I told him timidly, "But I'm weak."

He then said, "Picture it! You like that warrior. As long as you picture it, anything is possible! I'll be there with you, because from now on you're not gonna be alone anymore."

I then say, "Really? You would come tomorrow? I'll see you everyday?"

"Of course! Because we're best friends! Ok, how about this, tomorrow I'll meet you at your school and we'll go to my house and I'll teach you how to used that strong warrior of yours."

XX

Later, I saw images of him teaching me how to play vanguard and hugging me.

As I suddenly stop, I said, "To-shi-ki K-a-ai kun is that you?" saying it timidly like the first meeting with him.

He was surprised but kept calm saying, " You remember now?"

I nodded my head saying, " I may not remember much of the experiences but i-i-I know the rules, so it's alright. So you are the person, which gave me this."

"Yeah. Seem you remembered because of playing this right? For a second there, I thought you were going to faint. Well, let's stop the conversation and get back to this. Aichi."

I nodded stammering, " Y-y-eah."

XXX

XX

"I guess that was your card after all." Kai said.

"Ah…K-kai kun! Thank you for playing with me. It was fun!" I told him with a sweet smile on my face.

He patted me on my head and said, " Yeah it was fun. I gotta go now. Bye."

This time I unconsciously held onto his shirt and said, " You will come back right? Every day or at least sometimes?"

He then said, "Yeah. I'll come here when I want to, ok?"

Then I smiled saying, "Y-yeah."

Suddenly a blonde male was smirking to us saying, "My, my, my what have we have here?"

Kai then gave him a death glare said, "None of your business. It's going to be late. Aichi, you should go home now."

I then asked him, "You stilled remembered me after all these years?"

He then said, "hmph, Of course. I wouldn't forget about you. I don't have short memory like you."

I was blushing on that moment. I was touched because he still remembered me after all this time and ashamed that I forgot about him.

I said to him, "W-well, I guess you two have to go now. S-Sorry to interfere."

Then he walked out of the store.

**Kai's POV**

As we were starting, he seemed to have the confident face, smiling as if he was a student getting an A+ for math. He looks like the same old boy I knew, when he plays. I shook the thought out of my head and said, " It looks familiar doesn't it"

Then he asked me how did I know it felt familiar. I stopped for a moment. Oh no I messed up again…I mentally told myself. Then I told him it was nothing but natural instinct.

As we were in the middle of the game, suddenly she looked like she was having a hard time. Her breathing rate fasten, there was sweat all over his face. But after a while she was back to normal.

She then said timidly my name just like the first day we met. I then asked her if she remembered then she nodded saying she partially remember the first meeting.

We then continued with the match.

XXX

XX

I lost the game to him. Well let's just say purposely, but he does still remember some of the techniques, she uses. I gave back the card to him saying, "I guess that was your card after all."

He then smiled at me saying it was quite fun.

I gave her a pat on the head, saying it was fun too. Because he didn't seem to care if he lose or win, he was playing his hearth out and let's just say I unconsciously had fun.

As we were talking, Miwa smirked at me saying, " My, my what do we have here?"

I quickly gave him a death glare, which said, " Dare say one more word and you'll get what you deserve."

He then smirked again as if telling me, " Give your best shot."

He then stopped talking and waited for me outside.

He suddenly asked me if I stilled remember him. I told, " Hmph of course I don't have short memory like you." But actually even when we were apart I stilled worried about her everyday, hoping that she will regain her memories from the accident, it was all….my….fault I told myself continuously.

Then he said goodbye and I immediately exit the store.

**Miwa's POV **

Aw…..you should had seen his face! Kai looks like his old self again! Smiling at him, having that kind of eyes as if an angels, well mostly likely yeah.

As I observed, he really did care for aichi. Aw….., so romantic….

When Aichi suddenly collapsed, he looked so worried. I wonder what's their relationship. Aichi didn't even asked for Kai's name and he knew his name!

I wonder if Aichi is actually a girl, because number one he somewhat acts like one and number two his voice is so high.

As they were talking, Kai's face lightened up! Oh my god! As I saw his face brighten, I'm sure most of the girls will faint if they saw it. But Aichi didn't so he's probably a girl, since he's not interested.

As I walk towards them, I smirked at them( Especially Kai) saying, " My, my, my, what do we have here?"

He seemed to get the message and gave me a death glare strongly conveying, " Dare say one more word and you'll gonna get it."

While I smirked at him conveying, " Give your best shot." Then I exited outside to wait for him. I'm gonna tease him for the whole journey. Hohohohoh, just you wait.

As he came outside, I asked him, " Aw….why do you look so merciless to me….so cold…. Can't you treat me like Ai~ chan~~~"

He stopped saying, " Stop calling him Ai chan, he hates it!" giving me a death glare, as if he was Dragonic overlord number 2. Wow….just saying that would make him piss off, normally, when I teased about the other cardfighters he wouldn't mind, but he easily got so pissed off. Now I'm curious….. TRANSFORM! To reporter Miwa!

I asked him, " Why are you so mad, calm down! Aw….you looked like an angel when you smiled; you could make all your fan girls in school nose bleed if you showed it to them. You know… How romantic~~"

He glared at me saying, "Like hell would I smile at those pathetic wolves." Well, you did smile at Aichi that sweetly but it didn't exactly affect him.

I then said, " Aww….but you did smiled at aichi so sweetly…..hohohohohoh."

He then said, "That's a different situation." He said calmly.

"What do you mean, 'Different Situation'?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

He stopped for a moment not saying anything and said, "Different situation as if I met him before….." I chuckled saying to myself , "bull's eye!"

I then asked him in a sing song voice, "You have a soft spot towards Aichi~~~"

Kai then said, "Damn you Miwa." With a death glare, which made me shut up.

This going to be fun~~ Hohohohohoh! I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting with Misaki**

**Aichi's POV**

As I was running to card capital, when I was running to the T- junction, suddenly BANG! I was knocked down by someone. When I looked up it was Tokura san which manager introduced me to her!

"Argh! That hurt! Ah….I'm so S-s-s-orry, Miss Tokura! Are you hurt?" I saw she had a few bruises on her legs."

"Oh, it's you. I'm alright, next time; you should be careful where you're going." She said calmly and started to walk suddenly she fell again, thank goodness I was fast enough to catch her.

"You are not alright. You're going to C-card capital r-right? I'll take you there? If y-you d-don't mind." I said bending down.

"What you're doing?" she said.

"Um…s-since you can't walk I'll piggy back you to card capital, since it's just a few blocks away." I said.

She was hesitant at first but she accepted the offer. As she settled down, I carried her to card capital.

Suddenly she said, "Wow….for a tiny guy for you, you're really strong….. You're Aichi right? The person who came yesterday?"

I said, "Yeah, yes I am. I'm not that strong, it came from experience." I told her.

"Oh…..Aichi are you a foreigner?" she asked me plainly.

I was surprised, I said timidly, "H-how did y-y-you k-know Miss Tokura."

She then said, "Well, it was quite obvious. Your Japanese accent is like a foreigner from the US or the UK, in the same time you're speaking style is quite similar to Kai's. You're calling me "Miss" normally people would say 'san'. Can you speak English? I'm curious how foreigners speak English."

"O-ok…..u-um…Miss Tokura. Oh we're here!" I told her. I quickly bowed saying, " I'm so sorry I injured your niece Mr. Manager! It was an accident! I-i-i-I didn't see w-where I was going and su-sususudenly knocked her down!"

He then said, "C-calm down, Aichi, I'm not gonna kill you or something. Oh… you're also injured. How about this? Both of you go to Misaki's room which is upstairs to put on some medicine ok?'

Then I said, "Ok! Mr. Manager!" He then smiled saying, " M-mr. M-m-manager!Finally somebody respects me! Yeah! Ho!"

As we were in Misaki's room, I took out the first aid and said, "It might hurt ok?"

Then I immediately put the disinfect it with water and out orange substance on her wound and she hissed loudly. Then I putted on a plaster for her and I did the same to myself too.

"Oh right yeah, by the way you wanted to hear me r-r-right?"

"Yeah, read whatever you want from here."

I recited a poem which really reminded me of the past. As I read the beginning my eyes were blanked, Misaki's eyes widened but was still calm. The atmosphere was really cold as if it had dropped to 0 Celsius.

_I had always been ignored just because I'm not smart,_

_Ignored just because I'm not talented,_

_My mother beats me saying I'm a stupid brat,_

_Selfish, evil, full of myself_

_I used to be healthy but now I'm not,_

_Bruises, scars and scratches on me,_

_Just because of my personality,_

_People laughed at my past,_

**My voice started to cracked, Misaki's eyes started to fade. **

_Tried to tell me it wasn't that bad,_

_But what do they know,_

**I gritted my teeth as I said that, I hated people treating me like that as if they know everything, As if they gone through the pain. They don't need to know because it's not their damn business. I don't need to know what they had gone through because it isn't my god damn business. We are different, we both have our own pass and our own path to follow, they shouldn't interfere.**

_They're don't have the right to know,_

_They are not me,_

_And I am not them,_

_How would they know how much I had gone through,_

_And how much guts I need, _

_I…. may not have happiness or a good childhood_

_I may not… have a warm home or any rights, _

**I never had the right to do anything and it was suffocating. Remembering of the dark past of mine is too harsh. Ragged clothes, eyes that had no life, the voices of sinister snickers and the liars smile…..I was just nothing but trash to them….**

_I may not have anyone beside… beside me to give me warm,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I may be…. weak,_

**Yes…..I am weak…..**

_I-I-I-I-I may not… be able to do what I want,_

_But….._

**I stopped for a while then smiled to Misaki which looked surprised.**

_ I'm not an ordinary child,_

_I know and believe that I'm special,_

_I will strive towards the ray of light,_

_And get out of the hell I am_

_Just like a flower that has been in the concrete_

_Just like butterfly growing out from a cocoon_

_As long as I have the will,_

_As long as I picture my dreams_

_Anything is possible to achieve!_

I smiled to her with tears dropping. I quickly rubbed it away smiling saying to Misaki, " So how was it? Was it emotional? Never mind of that, do you wanna play vanguard?

She then said, "Why should I?"

Then I said, " Because you can picture yourself in the game."

She then said, " What?"

I then said, " The avatar had a strong bond with you, they share your pain, happiness and memories. That's why they have a strong bond, that can never be broken even if death comes upon us. My avatar is Blaster Blade. I too have a strong bond with him, because he would give me the warmth I need and be right beside me no matter what. That's why I want him to be my role model. Strong and able to protect what's dear to him."

Misaki's eyes then widened and gave me a smiled saying, "Why not? I have nothing to do anyways…"

I smiled at her then said, " Fine then let's go Miss Tokura!"

Misaki then said, " You can call me Misaki san if you like."

Then I said, " O-ok Misaki san!"

**Misaki's POV**

The poem…It's so sad. I might had seen many tragic novels but this is the first time I seen and heard something…so sad. It reminded me of my past.

As her eyes faded, I was shocked because she was the kind of boy to smile no matter what.

She read the poem full with emotions, the tragedy of this poem was overwhelming. This poem states the truth because nobody should interfere somebody's life and nobody knows how you fill.

It was filled with anger, hatred and sadness. I never thought Aichi would had gone through something like that.

Suddenly he's voice cracked, slowing down, his eyes were filled with tears so he looked down and continued. I wanted to stop him but somewhat this force is pulling me down the agony in his voice.

Suddenly he stopped, he looked up and smiled brightly saying something surprising, saying that you could do anything if you had the will to. Just picture it, I was filled with curiosity about this boy…what had he gone through…..

As he stopped he quickly rubbed his eyes and asked me if I wanted to play vanguard.

I then asked, " Why should i?"because if makes me remember the dark past \.

She then said, " The avatar had a strong bond with you, they share your pain, happiness and memories. That's why they have a strong bond, that can never be broken even if death comes upon us. My avatar is Blaster Blade. I too have a strong bond with him, because he would give me the warmth I need and be right beside me no matter what. That's why I want him to be my role model. Strong and able to protect what's dear to him."

I was pretty shocked at first but then I smiled agreeing to play with her. He's quite and extraordinary child yet setting his goal to protect the people that he loves. I wanna be like him someday.

Then we went down and we both said, "Stand up! Vanguard!"

Author san: Hey~~ Author san here~~~ It may take a long time to upload the next chapter because currently having assessment I hope you guys would like it. Is my poem ok? Maybe It isn't considered one but it's my first time writing one.

PS: Next chapter is Aichi skipping grades and going to the same class and grade as Kai and Miwa~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Classroom**

Aichi's POV

It's going to be my first day in a new grade, again. I wore my new school attire and I went to school, Hitsue High school.

There are two sections in the school which are the middle school division, which I was previously in and the high school division which I'm going to right now. How did I end up like this again?

_**Flashback**_

"_**Okay! Everybody! This is the annually scholarship to Hitsue high school! One of the best students shall get to skip the grade and go right to the junior high school division!" Mr. Mark, our homeroom teacher said with a dramatic voice.**_

_**Everybody were whispering saying, " I'm sure its Aichi again, the biggest nerd again, he would always have to read and read, it's nothing special at all." One of the gossip girls said. Which made me kind of angry saying to myself, " at least I'm better than you in academics, sooner or later you would have to work as a whore."**_

"_**I think it may be Aichi, he's the only one who always gets 100 percent." Izaki said. **_

"_**I think it's gonna be Aichi again, it's pretty obvious, you know I heard from teachers he had always skipped a grade every year! Now, he's Thirteen years old and he's going for high school!" Morikawa said.**_

"_**Ok, ok settle down! You don't need to be so stressed out of these kind of thing!" Mr. Mark said with a sing song voice.**_

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen! Drum roll please! The person who is getting the scholarship is…." Mr. Mark said with enthusiasm while opening the envelope.**_

_**He then said, "It's Aichi Sendou!" Raising his hand up as if he was a champion.**_

_**Everybody sighed and I was kind of embarrassed because everybody were looking at me. Then Mr. Mark said, "Now, now Aichi, don't be shy. Please give us a farewell speech for us, come on you would miss your friends right?" **_

_**I stammered saying, "Y-yes…."**_

_**Mr. Mark then said, "Come on then get out of your seat and give us your fair well speech."**_

_**I then stood up with my head down saying, " G-g-good morning e-everyybody…..in these few semester, I have learnt many things from all of you and I-i-i-I would like to thank you all for helping me achieve this scholarship…..I-i-i…..would miss my friends-" **_

_**Suddenly I was cut down by one of the gossip girl saying, " Yeah, whatever. Oh yes right. You have no friends! You didn't deserve that scholarship! In fact, I should had took that scholarship, it's the fact that you're in the presence here! Everyone doesn't get the freaking chance to get the scholarship! You freaking son of a b ch!"**_

_**Morikawa and Izaki then stood up saying, " Why you little-"**_

"_**Eh? Am I wrong? I mean why do you deserve it! Like you didn't even sweat a single drop! While I, did so much that I fainted in the exam!"**_

"_**But you didn't!" Mr. Mark said.**_

_**She then faked Gasped saying, "Sensei! How could you be on her side! Like look at her, so clumsy, slow reflexes person can possibly beat me! What a low life he is! How could he experienced the pain we all gone through! You pain in the ass!" **_

_**She then ran to me and slapped me in the face hard. Blood came out from my cheek, there was two big scratches on my two cheeks.**_

_**She then punched me in the stomach and kicked my leg. **_

_**I tried to defend but I couldn't, she then slammed me to the ground and put her leg on my head saying, " You're so weak, you should just give up the scholarship!"**_

_**In the background, Mr. Mark, Morikawa and Izaki wanted to stop her, but the student stopped him.**_

_**That just stabed me straight on the old wound I had. **__**How dare she, say I hadn't gone through any pain. How dare she….. The worst part is that she is hurting my friends…**_

_She then lifted my head by grabbing my hair, she then point her fingers saying, " Haha! You look like a whore! Are you gay huh? Or are you just a sissy!" _

_Then I said, "Why…why are you all going against me…"_

_They then said, " What do you expect? It's the last day anyways, we'll make it a "good" memory for you to remember forever we had prepared for this for weeks since we heard about the scholarship. We aren't your friends stupid! What do you expect who would want to be a friend with you!"_

"_Thus, I think she ( gossip girl) should be the one to go, suffered so many pain, not like you! You didn't even need to try!" One of a girl said._

"_Huh! See! Nobody likes you, in fact everybody against you the whole freaking time, so give up the scholarship! I had to paint my nails, go do my shopping and got less money because it was time for the exam, I had no time to spend with my boyfriends, I couldn't get to go the concert-"_

_I then glare at her, lifted her up and gently pull her by the collar and said menacingly,_ "**Let them go…." **

_**She then said, ' Nev-" That's when I cut her off scream**_**, "****Let them go!"**_**I glared at them, they looked at me surprisingly.**_

_**I let go the girls collar slowly, went running towards them, I came with speed just to catch them right in time where they were standing. **_

_**I then said**_**, " You do not want me to get even menacing than this or you shall receive the consequences." **

_**I took my bundle of pencils( twenty pencils) and using one hand and crushed them with a small amount of energy.**_

_**I then smirked saying**_**, " Oops, my hand just slipped. Oh well, I'm very clumsy after all right? You two and all of you don't wanna be like those two pencils right? "**

_**I then told them with a much more menacing look, eyes cold, a smirk so big, that it looks like a gangsters my voice so cold and soft as the creatures of the night**_**,**** "Le t me say this again. L.E.T M.Y F.R.I.E.N.D.S G.O, T.H.E.Y A.R.E V.E.R.Y I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T T.O M.E.."**

_**They then quivered away, dropping me Mr. Mark, Morikawa and Izaki. **_

**I then went to the gossip girl and said****, " You may think you have such a pitiful past worthy to be sympathetic, but you don't. You don't need to judge the attitude of others by the outer appearance but you may need to know that there is more that meets the eye."**

_**I gritted my teeth and said**_**, " You said that I had never worked one sweat, that made me angry but you, touching my friends are unacceptable." **

_**I looked at everyone saying**_**,**** "You all too have no rights! To touch them! You all can go against me, but never my friends Izaki and Morikawa! How would you know I had never suffered, nobody needs to know my bloody childhood!" **

_**I then let her go, saying**_**, "Painting nails, go shopping, boyfriends, concert.. I had never do dose in my childhood or either now and you say you're sympathetic, you should be much more observant of people around you, whom people got treated like trash every single day. What bloody shit you're talking about saying you work so hard."**

_**We were then send to the principal's office including the other students, Me, Mr. Mark , Morikawa and Izaki were excused since we were also the victims of the incident. **_

_**I was dismissed because out of anger I putted a stop to the brawl and protected the teacher and my friends which are Morikawa and Izaki, I didn't hurt anyone but warned them and even the "so called" fight me and that girl had.**_

_**I didn't even hurt her, I was defending myself. **_

_**While Mr. Mark is the teacher of course, while Morikawa and Izaki were the witnesses, so they told absolutely everything about the fight. **_

_**While all of the students tried to lye but the principal trusted them and Mr. Mark.**_

_**I was carried to the sick bay then to wrap my wounds; it was really deep even though it was a scratch and fist. **_

_**There was a lot of blood coming out of the wound that I was as pale as snow, when I got to the sick bay.**_

_**The penalty for the gossip girl and the whole class except Morikawa, Izaki and me had to be suspended for a week, since they planned and go against the teacher.\**_

_**As Me, Morikawa and Izaki went to the card shop, I said, "Please keep a secret of the scars, I have on my cheeks."**_

_**Izaki then said, " Why they should too know about your situation here, right?"**_

_**Morikawa then said, " You are my number one student! For the sake of your position now! Let me the Great Katsumi help you!"**_

_**I then said, " N-no, I don't want to cause anymore trouble for them anymore and thus…..i just don't like that subject. It just make myself ….." **_

_**I stopped, I just couldn't bear to say it, it's just to painful, I had been cutting myself , so many times…... if I say it now, I might just break into pieces.**_

_**I then changed the subject saying, " Ano….hey! We're here! Let's go!'**_

_**When I opened the door, Misaki, Shin, even Miwa was shocked. They then quickly came to me and checked me out saying furiosly, "What happened to you? You got hurt…Who did this to you!" **_

_**I then said, " Nothing I just tripped when I was going down the stairs." **_

"_**Oh you poor thing.." Miwa said touching the scars, I blushed and hissed because it was really painful, a few drops of tears came out because of the pain both mentally and physically.**_

_**I then said, " Ouch! I—i-i-it hurts…"**_

_**Miwa then said, " Sorry…sorry…" He then took a picture of my crying face and said, " I'm so gonna show this to kai to let him know your situation~~ You're alright with that right?"**_

_**I then said to him, " Why would you show him that, he probably doesn't care and sooner or later he would know my situation anyways…."**_

_**Miwa then said, " Oh my little lady~~I'm afraid you're wrong~~ Too him you're that persons jewel!"**_

_**I then said blushing, " I-i-I'm not a girl Miwa kun and thus she would better off if he would go with some other girl which has big chest, good body structure and a kind demeanor. I just got to know him! I'm not interested in having a relationship!" **_

_**He then said, " Jeez, don't hurt his heart like that! I mean it's for a better change right, he treats you like the hand of salvation so come on! Give it a try!"**_

_**I then said, " K-k-kai-kun is not a gay!"**_

_**He then said, " Love has no limits, come on!"-**_

_**I then strike back saying, " A-a-actually did you know? Japan hasn't established a law that said it was legal to have a same sex marriage yet, some countries did, such as France, Ukraine, Portugal, Canada, Spain and much more. Do you want Kai to be in Jail or get sued? S-so i-I believe that love has a ,limit toward gender!"**_

_**Then he said, " Geez, are you a lawyer or something, how do you know such stuff, which I don't even know!"**_

_**I then said, " umm…I-its common knowledge to me.."**_

_**He then said, " You don't really know how to enjoy life do you?"**_

_**I then said, " Of course I do! I read, I research about stuff I don't know! I play the piano and I love Vanguard! W-why would you say that?"**_

_**Then he said, " Those are hobbies of a nerd! Except for vanguard. You know what? Come tomorrow here and we will show you what you should really do!" He then walked out of the exit.**_

_**I grabbed him and said, " C-c-can you tell Kai, I'm waiting for him here? I-i-I hope he could come here sometime….and p-please I'm begging you…don't tell him…"**_

_**He then said, " Alright, alright~~See you later then!"**_

_Flashback over_

So that's about it. Pretty dramatic for a day….It really was a really memorable day, when it was the first time I showed my real face to the students.

I quickly carried my bag and quickly ran to school. It was a new environment, so I woke up really early to search for my class.

As I got to school, I searched for a class called 1-A. Hm…..1-D, 1-C….1-B….Oh is this the place it? 1-A….i looked at my paper and said, " Y-y-yes this is i-it…."

"Here it goes….." my heart had skipped a beat….i hope I'm not going to get bullied…..

This door holds the future, I going in…..Ah why does it look like as if that's the door of life and death? I quickly opened the door.

Students were chatting loudly, when I opened the door, they stood quiet as if I was a ghost.

They then whispered, " Hey isn't that the new kid, that made a whole class got suspended?" " You know I heard from my sister( sister is the Gossip Girl) That it was all her fault but the teacher blamed it on the whole class, because of her money." " For real, then we shouldn't show her much of a respect, you know."

When I was looking for a chair, they kept saying the seats were taken but actually they weren't.

As I was searching for a chair, somebody kicked me and I fell to the ground. I got some bruises on my knee and the wound hurt so badly that I moan.

Everybody snickered at me, I wanted to cry but I hold it since if I cry out here I won't be as strong as blaster blade. Suddenly a boy came up and raised me up from the ground, as I looked up at him. It was Kai kun!

I stammered saying, "K-kai kun! W-why are you in this class?"

He then said, " That should be my line. Why are you here anyways?"

I told him a little depressed, " Um…I-I got t-t-the scholarship again."

" So this isn't your first time?" he asked.

" Well yeah…" I told him recalling the incident.

He looked surprised, "So, Miwa was true, that you were hurt. "

"What happened?" he said with a serious and concerned tone.

I looked down saying, " Um…..n-n-nothing much, I just accidentally slipped when I was going down the stairs." I started fidgeting and looking at floor as if it was the most interesting in the world.

He then touched my cheeks, which made me blush and hissed again, I then said" K-k-kai kun please don't touch it. I-it hurts…"

He then gave a pained and concerned expression saying, " Tell me the truth. I know what you do when you lie, you're fidgeting so much and you're not looking at me straight in the eye." Oh no he's serious.

He then used his hand and gently lifted my face near him, which made so many people gasped, he then say, " Tell me now, I'm worried and I am not going to let go if you don't tell me." My heart skipped a beat it's too close! I tried to pull away but his hand was on my waist!

I then whimpered and whispered to him, " o-o-ok, c-can I tell you later at break time? P-please, it's very personal…"

He then hesitated but nodded. He then led me by the hand saying, " You don't have a place do you? Since nobody is letting you sit with them. Why don't sit with me?" Looking away from me.

I then smiled saying, " R-r-really I can sit with you? Geez, Thanks Kai kun!" Well let's just say everybody gaped. They then glared at them, while they quivered away.

He then said, " You can call me Toshiki if you want to." He said avoiding eye contact with me.

I then said, "Sure! Why not? Toshiki kun!" I didn't really know why do we need to address people by the surname here. Since in my country, we address people not by their surname but their own name. For example, Kai toshiki, so kai which is the surname and first name, the people in my country would just call him Toshiki which is his second name. So it's a pretty normal thing.

As we sat down, a girls came rushing towards him saying, " Hey~~ ohaiyo, Kai kun~~Can we sit next to you? Mou! You shouldn't let a nerd sit next to you!"

I quickly stood up to not interrupt them and it felt so awkward. Suddenly somebody pat me on the back, I looked back and saw Miwa.

I smiled saying, "Good Morning! Miwa kun! I'm not surprised to see you here!"

He then said, " Yeah I know right! So this is what you mean by Kai kun would notice it sooner or later! I heard you had the scholarship and there were really bad rumours about you, you know?"

I then said, " I know, look I'm sorry I lied I'll tell you everything about the cheek incident at break, ok?"

Then he said, " Ok~~ It's alright!"

He asked, " Why aren't you with Kai? Didn't Kai asked to seat with you?" He smirked and looked at me.

I then said, " Hahaha….well you see, the girls pushed me out…."

Then he said, " I know you're lying~~"

I then said, " Fine, you got me, I didn't wanted to interrupted and they were saying really means words towards me…. Thus I felt really uncomfortable because they were glaring at me, some people called me an outcast and I should had never accepted the scholarship…..."

Suddenly, we heard a high pitched voice saying, " Kai kun~~ you shouldn't have gave the seat to that nerd, did you know she blamed the whole class of his and got dismiss, while the whole class got suspended for a week!"

It stroked me hard, Miwa then said, " It's alright, they're always like this. They're just jealous that you got to sit with Kai."

I then asked, " Toshiki kun? Is popular here?"

He then said, " Well, to the girls yeah, he is known to the girls as the hottest boy in school! You know one time, the news club came to survey which boy would they want to date and the reason why. Kai kun was chosen as the number one most girls want to date guy in the magazine, because he has a cool demeanor and he's hot."

We then both shivered in the same time.

"But I don't think, Toshiki k-"

Suddenly we heard Kai screaming at a girl saying, " Don't you dare talk about Aichi like that! You have no rights to talk about him like that! It's none of your freaking business! You had never seen his bloody past and you're talking shit about him!"

I then lowered my head, hearing about it, Toshiki then walked towards me saying, " Why did you walked away just now? Is it because of them talking trash about you?"

I then said, " No! I don't mind them calling me a nerd! Am I not a nerd? It just felt so awkward because I felt like I was interrupting the conversation between you and her! I felt like I should go out for a while since...they were sending glares, as if I was interrupting them or as if I'm an obstacle."

He then glared at them, one of the girls tried to say something but Miwa cut in saying, " You don't need to find excuses I had been observing him for so long and you all were glaring at her. Do you want proof?" He then showed it to Kai and everybody, which made all the girls ran back to their seats glaring at me.

Kai then said, "You don't need to feel awkward because I will be right beside you ok?"

I nodded and class was starting, so we had to go back to our original place.

_**Ring**_

We went to the cafeteria and talked about the incident. After explaining the whole story.

Miwa then said, " Wow, the girl really was an Alpha B! ch."

Toshiki then slammed the table saying, " Aichi, which class is that b! ch, let me settle scores with her."

I then said, " It's alright! It's alright! I mean at least I got to help defend Izaki and morkawa, my friends! So it's alright! I had gone one step forward for being stronger. Right Toshiki!"

He then patted me saying, " Yeah, but in vanguard you're still a beginner, so work hard on it."

Then I picked out my deck and said, " Toshiki kun can you help me check my deck?"

He then checked it, he would always comment you should put more triggers and one or two more grade threes to make it a balance deck. When he saw blaster blade, his expression softens and smiled at me saying, " You kept this card in care?"

I blushed saying," Y-yes…"

Miwa smirked at me and Kai and said, "Wow~~you two look so good together! You tow should go out sometime don't you think?"

I blushed while Kai looked away, I then told Miwa, "M—M-Miwa, you do know that it's illegal in japan!"

Then he said, " Well love has no limits! You can go to France, the country of love~~"

I blushed saying," France is not the country of love, P-Paris is the city of love, France is the country of human rights and fashion. Spain is the most romantic place in the world."

Miwa then said, " Mou! Don't start being so smart in front of me! You make me look so stupid! Anyways, I am the love expert, now you listen Aichi! Love isn't produced by intelligence. It's by a feeling call love. Now tell me the definition of love."

I then said, " It's occurs when your heart is beating very fast, which would cause you to blush, this may be misunderstood as the feeling embarrassment or shame."

Miwa then laughed at me saying, " No, Aichi. I don't want any organs to it or any logical explanation. Now say it with me l-o-ve-e-e."

I then said, " Love?"

He then dropped on the floor and said, " I give up!"

I then said, " S-s-sorry,are you alright? Um….I'm A- sexual Miwa kun.

He then said, " Well, we can definitely help with that!" he said.

Kai's POV

As I was looking out of the window, while Miwa kept blabbering nonsense of which girl he should date. Suddenly somebody opened the door, which made everybody silence, was it the teacher, no. It was Aichi!

I was stunned when I saw him in the new uniform, well somehow it was…..quite cute… He looked like a little boy which was lost. Uniform as small as an elementary school's, eyes so pure with a tint of adorableness, looking worried and almost wanting to cry. I blushed at the thought of it.

Miwa smirked at me saying, " He's quite cute in the uniform doesn't he. Damn you Miwa! Why do you always get to read my mind. I glared at him saying, "As if."

He then said, " Come on, you ought to think about that, It's all written on your face!"

I then noticed her cheeks which had bandages on it. I then asked hurriedly, " What happened to Aichi?" with a really concerned voice looking at Miwa.

Miwa then showed me a picture where Aichi was crying, he then said, " Well he said, he tripped while going down the stairs but it's just so suspicious because he was fidgeting an awful lot.

I snatched his cell phone from him seeing if it was true or not. I got a pained expression on my face. Is she getting bullied again? Oh no, how could they do something like this to him? I'll get to the bottom of this."

My eyes were travelling on her, watching her every move just in case anything goes wrong. Suddenly somebody tripped her down, many people snickered at her.

She moaned, she looked dropped to the ground, she stayed there for a while since she had lots of bruises on his knees, I quickly stood up and raised my hand to help her.

When she looked at me, she was surprised she then asked why was I here.

Then I told her, ' That was my line."

He told me that he got the scholarship again.

I then touched his cheek gently with a pained expression, he hissed and blushed saying it was really painful.

I then asked, "Why do you have scars on your face?" with really concerned voice.

He then looked down avoiding eye contact, then said, " Um…i-i-I tripped when I was going down the s-stairs." He started fidgeting even more.

I knew he was suspicious, he's not telling the truth. I then took his chin and pulled him really close to my face.

I then said with a really concerned and serious tone, "Aichi, I know you're lying, you're fidgeting and you're not looking at me in the eye. Aichi Tell me now, I'm worried and I am not going to let go if you don't tell me. "He tried to escape but I hold on to his waist.

He then whimpered and whispered, " o-ok, but I can only tell you at break time, it's really personal…"

I then nodded and said, "You don't have a seat do you? Why don't you seat with me." I said looking away from her trying to hide my blush.

Why am I blushing, my heart starts to beat faster, what is this strange feeling? My cheeks burning….Oh God…..

He then smiled at me saying, "Geez, thanks Kai kun! "Everybody gaped as I glared at them. Shit, could you all freaking get in my bloody business?

I then said to him blushing, " You can call me Toshiki if you want…"

He then agreed, he doesn't seem to know the meaning of calling me like that, he may think it was normal cause in his country they call them by the second name and not the surname. But it's actually somebody that is close to you….

As we both sat down, suddenly all the girls came around me saying, " Ohaiyo kai kun! Mou! Why would you let a nerd sit beside you." They snickered saying it with a pure voice.

Suddenly aichi walked out of the crowd and Miwa was talking to him. How dare you Miwa…Why do I feel so angry? Ah god damn it!

I wanted to get out of this crowd too, but they blocked me saying, "Did you know he blamed everything towards the whole class and all of them got suspended. You shouldn't hang out with a bitch like him. A spoiled brat should learn solitude, so he should suffered, I heard he didn't even sweat a single drop to get one hundred percent, especially on Japanese!"

I slammed the table hard and glared at all of those sons of a b! ch. I told them with anger, "Don't you dare talk about Aichi like that! You have no rights to talk about him like that! It's none of your freaking business! You had never seen his bloody past and you're talking shit about him!"

How dare you talk about him like that, you never saw him suffer yet he still gives you a smile on the face. Dare say one more word about him like that, I am sure to settle scores with you later.

I noticed he lowered his head, I walked towards him saying, " Why did you walked away just now? Is it because of them talking trash about you?"

He then said, "No! I don't mind them calling me a nerd! Am I not a nerd? It just felt so awkward because I felt like I was interrupting the conversation between you and her! I felt like I should go out for a while since...they were sending glares, as if I was interrupting them or as if I'm an obstacle."

When a girl wanted to objected it, Miwa showed her the evidence we were all looking for and all the girls went back to their places pissed off.

I then said "You don't need to feel awkward because I will be right beside you ok?"

He nodded and we all took our seats because class was starting.

At break time, he told us the incident. I was so angry that I asked him, " Which class was that b! ch in? I'm gonna settle the scores with her." How dare she asked the whole class to go against aichi.

He then said no because he got a lesson and he had moved towards a step of being stronger. I smiled at him sweetly and patted him, he really is growing up.

But I told him he was still a beginner at playing Vanguard, but if he were to fight everyone in the shop, he might be the candidates to become a champion.

He then asked me to check his deck. For a starter, he's doing really good, it just needs to be a little balance.

As I flip through his deck, I saw blaster blade, the one that gave us the only connection, without this I doubt he would remember me. Ah….why am I so selfish. One day, he will be in pain because of me….Why do i still want him to remember me no matter what? I hurt her so badly….

I smiled at him, asking he took a good care of this card, he blushed saying yes.

Miwa then told us that we looked like couple, which made us all blushed in embarrassing.

Please review and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Conversation with Miwa

Aichi's POV

_Eh? Where am I? Suddenly I saw an older blurry figure and a really sad younger blurry figure. Who are they? _

"_Aichi, let me go! Please! I'm sorry…..but I don't like you, so leave me alone!" The older blurry figure said._

_Then the younger figure blushed and said, " No! Please stay! I really like you! You ought to stay! I don't want to go back to the lonely and scared person I am!"_

_The older figure then said hesitantly, " I'm sorry but I'm not interested of being with anyone, especially somebody like you! So please leave me alone!" He then pushed the younger figure to the ground running away._

_The younger figure then saw a car driving towards the older figure, suddenly he ran and said, "Look out!" _

Suddenly everything was black, I woke up having blood coming out from my hand, tears and sweat were all on my face.

I saw my hand full of blood. I thought to myself, "Why do I have these recurring dreams….."

I wrapped the wounds I have again, it was like a daily routine, but each day my dreams were about that… What does it have to do with me? I don't even remember meeting somebody like that.

As I wore plaster on my chest to make it look smaller, just in case anybody would notice I'm a girl. But since my chest size is not even an A-cup, nobody would know.

As I went to Card capital, I saw Kai and Miwa in the store. Well, I'm not surprised since it was already afternoon. I came to them and said cheerfully, "Good afternoon! Toshiki kun and Miwa kun!"

Miwa then said, " Yo!", while Toshiki's eyes and expression started to soften and said, " Hi, Aichi."

Then I said, " Do you guys…..have….r-recurring dreams?"

They said, " No." in unison.

Kai then asked, "Why did you ask?"

I stopped for a while and lowered my head saying, " Recently, no I mean every day, I dreamt of two people, an older boy and younger boy….the younger boy confesses while the older boy rejected him and suddenly….the younger boy…..chased after him because there was a car driving towards him…. I dunno why but everything I remembered this it made me feel angry for the older boy….."

Kai's expression became pale, he looked depressed and shocked, he then said, "I have to go now…."

I wanted to stop him but he ran out of the shop. Miwa then said, " Don't worry, I will find him for you aichi."

I said to him, " M-make sure he would come back…I'm worried for him…"

He then said, " Aw….as expected by Kai's boyfriend!" he patted me on the back.

I then said blushing, "N-n -no I'm not!"

He then said, "Ok, ok, later! I'm gonna search for him ok?"

I was really happy that kai had such a good friend with him even though he's an antisocial person in class. I smiled at him blushing saying, " Thank you Miwa kun."

He then suddenly took a picture of me and said, " Aw…so cute, ok,ok. Don't worry about him."

Miwa's POV

When aichi told us about his dream, Kai seemed pale as if he was guilty or sad. His eyes were lifeless, nothing but sadness and depression. He excused himself and ran out of the card shop, something is seriously fishy around here….

As I told Aichi not to be too worried I hurriedly went to the part, the place where Kai would always go. As I saw him, he was not sleeping nor doing anything he was just staring afar. His eyes looked sad and lifeless…The aura he has right now is different. This isn't the normal kai…I thought to myself.

I then told him cheerfully, " Why did you ran away? Too embarrass because a certain somebody was there~~?"

He didn't did anything, he was just staring at me, lifeless. No…what happened to him?

I then told him, " What the hell man! You're acting so strange! Is it what Aichi said about the recurring dreams?"

He then looked down saying, " I-it's my fault….it's all my fault…. If I didn't did that….h-he….wouldn't had been that hurt…."

I was shocked, Kai is trying not to cry! I never seen him like that before! Seriously what is aichi to him?!

I then said, " What do you mean by your fault and hurting him?"

He then stopped then said, " Please…..don't say anything to anyone especially aichi…..I can't take it anymore…."

I then told him, " Alright." This time in a serious tone, I may be goofy all the time but I know when I should be serious, since Kai seriously needs some help or a talk about it to let loose.

Kai's POV

As Aichi told me about his recurring dream, I was shock. No…..is it still haunting him? Is it my…..my fault? No….no…..NO! Stop it! Why? I shouldn't had did that to him, he should had let me died!

I excused myself and quickly ran to the place I first met Aichi and the place I would always go when I wanted some reassurance. It somehow feels like aichi was always there.

As I was there I thought to myself, was it my fault? Why did I had to hurt him like that? What if he knew it was me who pushed him and led him to that accident? Wouldn't he hate me? No…..no, I don't want that to happen! Never in my life!

As I looked blankly afar as I longed for those peaceful days I had with him. Miwa then came but I never noticed, how can I get those days back? Would I ever get to face him again?

He then asked me what was wrong, oh no… I just feel like crying but I tried my hardest to hid it within. I unconsciously said, "I-it's my fault….it's all my fault…. If I didn't did that….h-he….wouldn't had been that hurt…." I looked down to the ground where he always laughed and smiled at me….

Miwa then asked me what I mean, I didn't said anything, I just looked at him blankly, wished that someone would just slap me so I can regain the sanity I had. The sanity I had once before had left me without a trace. I needed some cheer up and motivation once in a time.

Then I told him, " Please…..don't say anything to anyone especially aichi…..I can't take it anymore…."

He then looked at me sincerely saying, " Alright."

I then exhaled and said, " Aichi….he was once my closest friend….i ever had…."

He then said, " What you met him before?"

I said, " Yes, let's just say he was really close to me….i always kept him by my side, helping him and teaching him how to play vanguard…..Whenever I see him, I would give him a warm gaze and ….

I smiled and blushed at the memories we had but I was just too embarrassed to say it to him, he would probably laugh his ass off!

He then said, " Spit it out then!"

I told him, " I would always hug him like a doll, well…let's just say because some high school boys would like to harass him, I would always glare at them, well I was pissed off, ok?"

"Then one day…my….my parents died, I was really sad, but I couldn't talk to her about it. Soon enough my uncle told me that I had to live with him."

"I was really depressed it, despite being depressed, I only told Aichi about the news…."

He then said with a serious tone, " Well, come on. It's ok…"

I then told him full with hatred, " He confessed, but I rejected it, because I was just tired….he then chased me, while I ran to the road, he saw a car running towards me and pushed me away from it."

" He…he got hit! B-blood was coming out! I didn't dare to move, he reached out a hand to me, but I didn't catch it! The driver called the ambulance."

" When the doctor came out, he said, " He had lost a large portion of his memory, but some fragments might come up on his dreams continuously, which is called recurring dream, he might get a mental trauma in the not do near future…"

"The driver then bowed to me and his parents apologizing, I just looked at him with a death glare. Then just walked out of the hospital because I couldn't bear to see him like that."

He then said, " Wow…you share that kind of relationship…..Don't worry, it's gonna be alright…"

I nodded and said, " Please don't tell Aichi I don't want to ruin or hurt her again."

I then told him, " If you do…" I death glared at him. " You know what you are in…"

please review and comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**The stupid Molesters and the mission**

Aichi's POV

As I was card fighting with Kamui kun, who I think secretly likes my sister.

I saw Miwa and Kai came to the shop, we stopped what we were doing and I said, " O-o-ohayo! Miwa kun and Toshiki kun!"

I looked down and bowed to Kai saying, " A-a-ano…. I'm sorry I involved you in my private matter yesterday….. I'm really sorry!"

Kamui then said angrily, " Onii san! You shouldn't apologized to somebody like him!"

Kai said death glaring, " It's none of your business, Porcupine."

"What did you just say?! Do you want me to beat you up! Don't worry onii san I shall avenge for you!"

I then said, " N-n-no Kamui, its just a misunderstanding."

But he didn't listen and said, " Cardfight me Toshiki Kai! If you win, I'll do whatever you want, while if I win never bother aichi!"

He then said, " Fine by me."

Kai then went towards me and patted me on the head and said, "It's nothing…..it's alright."

I nodded and they started card fighting.

As I was with Miwa observing them fight, Miwa then said, " By the way, what is your relationship with kai…"

I blushed saying, " W-w-what...Miwa we're friends just friends. Why?"

"Well nothing. By the way! Had you went to a karaoke before?" He said.

I then told him, " Well…no….I never actually had friends before."

He then said, " Are you sure?" Suddenly kai glared at him, which caused him to shut up.

Then I blushed and said, " I only had one….which I recently remembered it, Toshiki kun.. But I don't exactly remember what we did together."

He then said, " Man…so what hobbies do you have?"

I thought to myself thinking and finally said, " Not much….Card fighting, reading, um…investigating about diseases well not much. I don't I take a liking on it. I never knew that cells can actually commit suicide."

He then said, " Ano! You should learn how to enjoy life! Don't get so stress about academics. I will show you what real luxury is! Misaki, Kamui, Emi, Morikawa, Izaki, Kai and you of course Aichi we're going to a karaoke tomorrow! This is going to be fun! Treats on me!"

Kamui said, " O-of course I want to go! E-emi chan!"

Emi said, " Why not? It's gonna be fun."

Misaki said, " Well….alright…"

Morikawa said, " Well! I have no choice then, as I am the master of singing!"

Izaki said, " Hahah, sure!"

While Kai said, " No."

Miwa then said, " Come on! Aichi would come right? Well Aichi?"

I then told him, " Um…I dunno….."

Suddenly Morikawa came and threatened me saying, " Huh! I guess somebody that couldn't sing like a real man doesn't want to sing huh! Shychi, my number one student."

Kai then banged the table and took Morikawa's collar saying, " Say the word, " Shychi" again! I dare you say it again….Aichi, let's go for the karaoke!"

Miwa then smirked saying, " Oh hohohoh~~I see that even Kai was fired up since somebody bullied Aichi! It's like Rapunzel and the prince!"

Kai glared at him, which made Miwa be in the defensive mode.

As kai announced his famous " Final Turn", to Kamui. He finished him off with Dragonic Overlord.

As Kamui laid in defeat, some people misunderstood me as a girl and started to flirt with me.

They were saying, " Hello, Missy~ What's your name~ My name's Natsume and he's Hikaru! So what is a lovely lady like you here~~"

Suddenly I just said, " Hahah…um…ano- " I was cut off, when they suddenly touched my chest, waist and ass.

Then they said, ' Wow! You are really slim but you don't have a chest or ass!"

I blushed, while suddenly Kai punched them on the face, took them outside as I ran and chase him. Oh no! Why is Toshiki so angry!

Kai's POV

Oh you did not just did that to Aichi! What the heck! The two men were sexual harassing Aichi! Saying that it was an accident! Yeah like anybody would fall for that!

I punched the two assholes on the face and took them out to settle scores with them. I took them to a corridor and started punching them continuously.

I glared at them saying, " How dare you touch Aichi like that! You freaking molesters!" As then I kicked them again. Which made them fall to the ground.

As I wanted to do the finishing blow. Aichi came running screaming my name. I look back handling the two molesters by their collar saying, " Hn?"

He then said, " Toshiki kun! Stop it! Its alright!"

I then said, " What is alright! Nothing is alright! They just sexually harassed you! They're not even showing respect to you!"

He then countered back saying, " B-but we shouldn't counter them by violence! You are not as low as them! So don't do that!"

I waited for a while hesitantly pushing them to the ground out of temper. Then I immediately went back to the shop.

As I walked along, Aichi followed me. He then suddenly said, " A-ano….um… thanks for caring for me…..I'm sorry…."

Ah….he hadn't seemed to change for all these years. It's really…cute. Ah! Why am I thinking like that! I then patted him saying, "Why apologized its not like you did anything wrong."

He then smiled at me saying, " But you stood up for me when Morikawa and those two men. Wouldn't you think I was a burden?"

I immediately said, " No! Never had I thought of you that way! Look if you were somebody like Miwa then I would had let them harassed him."

"That's kind of mean, don't you think? Isn't he your nakama? Like friends and comrades have to stand together as one right?" he said.

I then said, " Maybe…you're right but if it was urgent, I guess."

As we went to the shop, everybody was gathered in a circle. So strange, I purposely coughed a little while they suddenly looked at us with fear.

Miwa was like, " H-h-hello K-kai, w-we never saw you just now….don't mind us! We're just normal people having a normal con-conversation."

I glared at him and sat down saying, " Fight with me."

Miwa then said, " Not again!"

Miwa's POV

As Kai was beating up the two molesters, while Aichi was chasing for him. I quickly gathered the gang together. I then said, "Listen up you guys. I have a plan to make this interesting."

They asked In unison, " What do you mean?"

I then said, " Well you notice that Kai was really over protective with Aichi don't you think. I mean he looks like a whole different person when he was with Aichi you know!"

Misaki then said, " Now that you mention it, he had always had a cold demeanor with us but the exact opposite towards aichi…Strange is Kai actually Homosexual?"

I then said, " Love has no limits! Misaki san~~ As long as you love somebody, nothing can defeat their unbreakable bond."

Emi then said, " I won't accept it! Kai looks like a gangster what would happen to my brother!"

Kamui then said, " Yeah! Just like what Emi said! I don't trust him one bit! He is not suitable for Aichi at all."

Izaki then said, " Well they really actually look like a couple you know since, Aichi is the only one that can call him Toshiki and he would always smiled at Kai. While Kai is really overprotective towards Aichi. He just punched those two molesters and Morikawa because they were bullying Aichi!"

Morikawa then said, " Huh! But their love is not as strong as mine and kourin!"

I then said, " Settled down! The reason why I hold this is that I want them to be together! I hadn't seen his eyes like that, his expression became like the old kai's when he saw Aichi. It's as if looking at somebody so preciously. Sometime he would even look at him as if wanting to hug him or something."

"So here is the plan, if Kai and Aichi comes back, kai would probably asked to Cardfight me again. So Misaki I'll give you about 15220yen(RM 500) to help buy Aichi buy a dress."

Misaki then said, " Why do you want him to wear a dress? How did you get so much money?"

Miwa then said, " Of course! My father is rich! This is just a quarter of my weekly allowance! Well, because I think he would look cute in a dress!"

"Emi, don't say anything about this to your little brother, ok? Kai is not as hostile as you think. He just looks that way. Thus Kai is very protective towards you brother. You too Kamui do not say anything to Aichi."

Emi and Kamui then said, " Yes.." in unison.

"Izaki you are in charged to hold Morikawa down if he says anything about this, while you and Morikawa come with me and take Kai to buy a suite. It's on my treat."

"You guys would also need to wear suits and dresses just in case they find us suspicious." I said in a Military pose.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" They all said yes in unison, while suddenly Kai coughed which made us shocked.

I was like, " H-h-hello K-kai, w-we never saw you just now….don't mind us! We're just normal people having a normal con-conversation."

He glared at me and sat down saying, " Fight with me."

I then acted out saying, "Not again!" while I secretly said to myself perfect….


	7. Chapter 7

Mission Activated

( In Misaki's side with Aichi….)

Misaki's POV

I took Aichi's hand and told him, "Hey Aichi comes with me."

He was hesitant and he asked me why I wanted him to come with me.

Then I just said, "Just come with me and you will know the reason I asked you to come."

I took him to the nearest mall. When we got to the female department for clothes. He was shocked, he quickly ran away but I grabbed him and said, "If you want your royal paladin deck back, you got to follow my orders."

He searched his pockets and noticed his deck was gone.

He said, "W-Where's m-my deck?"

I told him, "I'm sorry but for now, follow me. I don't want to force you since you're my friend ok?"

He hesitated but gave me a small nod. We quickly went to the dress department and chose him some dresses.

I gave it to him and asked him to go to the changing room. He looked at me and blushed saying, "M-M-Misaki san, I-i'm a boy!"

I then told him , " It doesn't matter, thus you would look absolutely pretty in that dress."

The dress was really a classic dress. It's sky blue which matches with his bluish hair. It was a sleeveless dress. Flowers on the waist and some ribbons and flowers on the top, it also came with a hat for him. Ah…I wonder what would he look like with that dress.

He then said, "N-n-no I-I won't, I would probably look really fat in it."

I then told him, "Have some confidence, Aichi. You may be a boy but I'm sure a lot of people mistaken you as a girl, so just wear it ok?"

He sighed and I pushed him inside the dressing room to change.

After a few minutes he came out saying, "Um….Misaki san…i-i-its too big for me….do you have a smaller size…."

I was shocked, he needed a smaller one! But that is a really small dress for a boy! NO! It's even a small dress for a girl!

I asked him, " How much do you actually weight? This dress is already small for a little girl! Had you eaten anything?"

He looked at me for a while and started fidgeting saying, " A-a-ano….my weight is actually 30 kg only…is it that bad?"

I sighed saying, " You're underweight….."

" I-i-I am!?" he said gaping.

We started to find a smaller size, since It was too awkward. I started the conversation like this, " Hey, Aichi you're in high school now right? Do you have a secret crush?"

He blushed and said, " M-misaki! I'm too young to have one! Misaki!"

I then said, " It's alright, Aichi. I'm your friend just think if it as a love conversation or do you want me to ask?" I smirked.

He hesitated but said, "F-fine….y-y-you guess then…."

I then said, "Is it Kourin-chan?"

"No…."

"Is it Morikawa?"

" He's an idiot."

" Is it Izaki?"

" He's just a friend."

" Is it Miwa?"

" No way, he always teased me…."

I thought so hard, wait I think I missed one, maybe is it Kai. Wait! No! I don't think he would like that kind of person, but kai is quite nice towards him, but I have a hostile feeling about it.

" Then…. is it Kai?" I said it in a hesitantly matter.

He blushed furiously and I asked in shock, " Is it him? Wait, you're homosexual?"

" N-n-n-no! It's not like that! It's just that he's really kind and encouraging…I really respect him, without him I would had probably committed suicide, I owe him a lot, I hope to be like him next day." He said blushingly.

I smiled at him and said, " What's your relationship with him? What is the sweetest moments you had then?"

He blushed and said, " Ah…when he hold me in his arms and told me a story or teach me Japanese….he was really nice…."

"So both of you were a couple?" I asked with a smirk appearing on my face.

He blushed nearly shouting, " No! We were just friends…"

"Ok, Ok…..I get it now…..Shall we go back now?"

" H-h-ai!" He said

(While In Miwa's side)

Miwa's POV

" Arg…..i lost again….." Well, personally I was not surprised that I lost to Kai again. I mean nobody had ever won against him.

" Hmph…..That's because you're nothing but a noob, Aichi can play better than you. He said as hot tempered as always.

"That's no fair~~~I had been playing this, like for a year with you already, Isn't aichi the noob since he just recently played it~~~" I said cheerfully, uhuhhuu I wanted to see his flustered expression.

" Stupid, Miwa, you're wrong, Aichi did play before and has much more experience than you, he had played since he was the age of 5, idiot, he just didn't remember." He told me with a little emotion as if saying, " Hey mess with him and I'll kill you."

I backed off and suddenly Misaki called me, I then told Kai, " Oh excuse me for a second." I quickly ran outside to hear what she wanted to say.

"Mosshi~~ Mosshi~~ Misa- chan~ So how was target number one doing?"  
" Miwa, its Misaki san don't call "chan" it's disgusting. Yeah my target is fine found him a cute dress, I can't believe I'm saying this but he actually looks so cute in the dress."

" For sure Kai would nose bleed then, by the way follow my lead keep talking on the phone as if Aichi is in big trouble, I'm putting my phone to speaker mode."

" Wait a second, why?" Misaki asked in curiosity,

I then said, " It's obvious no matter how hard we are going to persuade him, it's no use trust me, I had been his friend ever since middle high. It's hard to describe him in words…..oh yeah! Even though you're pulling a sword and stabbing him, he wouldn't go unless, somebody precious to him is in a situation."

" What do you mean somebody important." Misaki asked.

"By somebody Important I mean Aichi, Misaki. I can't tell you much but Kai really does have soft spot for him. Thus their friendship lasted for like 8 years!" I exclaimed

" You're joking right!?" Misaki said in a shocked voice.

" No kidding, anything involving Aichi would have Kai worried all the time."

" So just follow my lead, ok?"

" Yes, sir!"

I quickly came in and pushed the speaker button and screamed, " WHAT?! Aichi is in trouble?!"

Kai looked at me and came near me_, yes this is working according to plan._

" I don't know what to do now! Miwa, he fainted in the mall in the men's restroom! I can't go in because I'm a girl!" Misaki said.

" Argh! What am I to do now!" _Misaki seriously, why men's restroom?_

Kai then grabbed the phone and said, " Where is he now! Why did he fainted! Haven't you been by his side!" _Yup, his panic trigger had been activated._

" Well excuse me sir! But I can't go inside the restroom can i!" _Keep it going, Misaki, keep it going._

" Find then! Where are you two now!" He said in a furious tone that could match up with the demons in hell.

" In Hiroshima Mall, the rest room is located near the book store called Murukawa Japan book store." Said Misaki in a calm voice.

Later on he shut the phone and shoved it back to me saying, " We're going to Hiroshima Mall, Miwa_." Oh no….he's seriously angry now…_

" H-h-hai…."

" As we got there, I send an email to her saying, " Ask Aichi to go inside the men's restroom and pretended that he fainted, ok? Ask him to act like a fainted person.'

As we got there Kai and I got there we quickly went to the restroom beside the book store, we saw Aichi on the ground "unconscious"

Kai quickly carry him out of the toilet and Aichi woke up saying, " W-w-what happen?"

" That's what I want to ask you about it…." Kai said in a serious tone.

That's when Aichi stopped, I quickly wrote in a Big board " SAY THAT YOU COULDN'T SLEEP PROPERLY, BECAUSE YOU WERE REVISING FOR YOUR TEST!"

He then said, " A-ano….recently I didn't catch up on my sleep because I was revising for our test…probably I fainted because of exhaustion….Thanks for coming to help me."

Kai then said looking away and patting Aichi's head, " Yeah its fine, as long as you're alright I guess. You shouldn't give yourself so much stress on yourself, I believe in you….that you would surely get straight As."

Aichi said cheerfully yet hesitantly "You think so?"

He then touched Aichi's cheek and said " Well obviously, you had been listening so attentively in the class, thus even though it isn't education you would always take everything seriously, especially in vanguard."

"That's what the point where I admir-" Kai stopped blushing furiously. Oh~~~he almost confessed by saying "admire", haha first time ever seen Kai so flustered!

"What is it Kai?" Aichi asked Kai innocently. Aw….too bad he doesn't know…..I wanted to see Aichi and Kai's reaction…..

"Nothing." Kai said.

I then put up a board again this time saying, " TRY TO PERSUADE KAI TO COME WITH US TO BUY HIM A NEW SUITE!"

I then came to Kai and said, " Since we're here, why don't we find you a suite!"

Of course we all know that Kai was the kind of person which wouldn't actually participate in these activities Kai said, "No way, I'm going back."

Aichi was hesitant at first so I had to push him towards Kai, which cause them to both trip. Now Aichi is on top of Kai now. Ah shit…..Kai is glaring at me!

Aichi then said, " P-please don't go, since you're here already why not just find one and t-thus I really want to see you in a suite…."

Kai then hesitantly said, " Argh…Fine, I don't have anything to do anyways, but on one condition."

"What is it?" I said, _yes, Kai finally fell for my trap I bet the condition isn't that hard anyways._

" You would have to treat us for dinner Miwa." Kai said.

"OK!" I said to him. _Yay! He finally agreed on it, guess he seriously has a soft spot for Aichi. Aw…isn't that just so cute…_

After finding a suite for him, Kai went to the changing room and started to change.

( 5 minutes later)

"Wow! Kai~~ I never thought you looked that hot in a suit before~~" Miwa said.

"Shut up, Miwa." Kai said glaring at me as if he were to kill me in the next second.

While I saw aichi at the corner sucking, I then asked Misaki, " What's wrong with aichi?"

" I don't know either, he wouldn't tell me at all." Misaki told me.

I then walked across to Aichi and asked him, " Hey why a long face Aichi~~"

" It's not fair that Kai gets to wear something awesome and I don't, I'm a boy, why a dress?!" he said.

" Well, you looked cute in a dress anyways." I told him.

" H-h-how would y-you know if you never saw me in a dress, it feels so weird…."Aichi said covering his eyes with both of his hands due to embarrassment.

" Well, that's because I have special institution~~" I told him. _Heheh, hang in there Miwa, don't tell Aichi you have a photo of him with a dress sent by Misaki. Just say stupid things like an idiot you are._

I tried changing the subject saying," Thus you got to admit Kai does look handsome in his suite doesn't he?"

"O-of course he's kai you're talking about." Aichi said.

"Neh~~How about me~~ Is Kai the only one you like~~" I told aichi in a sweet tone.

" M-m-miwa I don't like him, I just respect him as my idol ok? Of course a kouhai should think that whatever his sempai does is great, thus I never saw you in a suite how would I know." Aichi said.

"Ok,ok. I get it but you would be in awe once you see me in the suite of mine at the event. Right! Everybody let's go for dinner now!"

Kai then glared at me saying, " I need to chat to you now."

"H-h-hai." _Oh no am I in trouble?_

"Why did you call Aichi cute….." Kai said.

" Well, he is really cute sometimes, isn't he, I can't help but-."

" Listen, do not dare to fall for him or I will kill you." Kai said with a close to a devil's voice.

" Why?" I asked in curiosity.

" I don't need to tell you, just stay away from her." Kai said.

" If you don't tell then I'll take her away from you then." I told him.

" Fine….I'll tell you why, I just don't want you to hurt him." Kai said.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Aichi…..he has many types of mental disorders…"Kai said sternly.

" What do you mean?" _What? But he always seem to look so cheerful. _

" Nothing let's just go. Thus I want to know what part you find him cute." Kai said.

" Oh yeah! See?" I raised my hand phone and showed him Aichi that was wearing a dress with an embarrassed face, one photo which Aichi was smiling cheerfully with the dress.

Kai had a flustered and naturally smiled at the photos, never thought i could live a day to see him smiling like that, he looks like the old kai again.

I then teased him saying, " Aw….you like him don't ya~~"

Kai then glared at me saying, " Shut up, I don't ok?"

"Your mouth says that but I don't know if your heart is saying that." I told him.

He then glared at me and saying, " For today I'll let you off, but tomorrow you're ought to face the consequences."

" Well don't you want a compensation gift~~to destroy the so called consequences." I told him playfully even though I knew he was gonna kill me.

" Fine, give me Aichi's Picture." He told me.

" On it already~~" I told him, this karaoke is gonna be fun.

Author san here~~Sorry I hadn't been able to update anything, I had so much work because I have my summative assessments to do. Yes! Finally I got one of the highest scores in English and defeated my rivals! Now I'm having a holiday now~~ Please review and comment!


End file.
